The Wackiest Girl The Mews Have Ever Met
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: AU of Episode 7 of Tokyo Mew Mew! Ichigo meets up with a young girl who can perform tricks, but when the young girl discovers her ears and tail, Ichigo must do her best to distract the young girl. But will this girl remain persistent and confusing, even with her Tex Avery-esque tricks? And how will Kisshu get into the act? Slight Ichigo x Kisshu


I've been watching plenty of Tokyo Mew Mew and classic cartoons enough to know that they probably have me insane, but still, I like to write what the world of Tokyo Mew Mew would be like if it was written by Americans... more specifically, the works of Tex Avery, Bob Clampett, the people of the days of yore! Well, as I watched Episode 7 of Tokyo Mew Mew, this story gave me an idea to write an alternate version of how Ichigo met Pudding... since this character is already impressive in her stunts... I mean, the girl can stuff a shark in a top hat, for Pete's sake! Maybe it's a puppet, but my head canon says she's just a little wacky and insane. Well, here's the first chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It all started as a regular day in the city of Tokyo. Ichigo had just finished buying some groceries for her work, and was taking a short break. Ichigo sighed happily as she looked up at the sky, relaxing. It was right then and there she heard people talking as Ichigo noticed a young kid with blonde hair and an orange performing suit performing in front of people. Ichigo smiled as she laid her head back, wondering if she was an elementary school student...

"Hello!"

Ichigo yelped as she turned to see the young girl popping out from behind the bench in surprise. The young girl smiled as she said, "I like to perform an act for you, if you'd like to watch!"

"Er... well, I..." Ichigo started to protest, but the young girl had already begun.

"And now, gather around and come watch!" The young girl smiled as she did a somersault and landed on her hands on a ball as she started to roll around in it. Ichigo looked impressed as she started to applaud for the young girl.

The young girl quickly followed this act by spinning plates, belly dancing, breathing fire, shooting herself out of a cannon that she got from out of nowhere and doing a quick dance.

She panted as she looked up at Ichigo. "So, how was that?"

"That was amazing!" Ichigo smiled as she got up, picked up the groceries and started to walk off... but not before somehow running into that other girl again.

"Could I have a tip, please? I really need the money." The girl smiled as she offered her hands.

"Well, er..." Ichigo started, but the young lady was starting to hop around saying "Tip" in a very excited tone of voice. Ichigo paused as she said, "I'm a little short on cash, I'm sorry, but... would this do?"

Ichigo then put a piece of candy in the confused Pudding's hands. Pudding looked at the candy in confusion... then turned her head towards a tree (or where the camera would be positioned if this were being filmed) as she said, "You know something, I think this girl is trying to hoax me."

Ichigo blinked in confusion as she turned towards where Pudding was talking, but saw that she was talking to nothing. "Uh... who are you talking to?"

The young girl, saying nothing, just clapped her hands as the scene had frozen around her as Pudding walked over towards the camera. "You all know how this story goes, folks. The young girl really wants the tip, but discovers main heroine's superhero appendages by accident. I beg to get those appendages, she yells at me, then I run into the villain of the episode... or the series in general... and I discover that I DO have powers like her! And I join the team, just like that! Now, let me ask you this. Does this sound generic and boring to you? I know it does!"

The young girl smiled as she stepped away from the camera as she shuffled her hands. "Let the new style of Pudding Fong commence!"

Pudding then clapped her hands as everything started moving again. Ichigo was looking around in confusion as she said, "I felt a sudden chill in the air, did you?"

"I didn't feel a thing." Pudding said as she opened up the candy and ate it. "I'll take this, but I'm doing this out of protest."

"Again, I'm really sorry about this..." Ichigo said as she started to turn.

"Oh, before you go, I do have my best trick!" Pudding smiled as she pulled out a top hat. "Watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat!"

"This old trick?" Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right. Go ahead. But I have to go soon!"

"Nothing up my sleeve!" Pudding said as she tore her sleeve off and put her hand in the hat. "PRESTO!"

Pudding then grabbed something... and pulled out a very confused Ichigo, who looked shocked.

"Wait a minute... I was ju- wha- how di- when di- I didn-" Ichigo said in shock as she looked around.

"Must have got the wrong hat." Pudding raised an eyebrow as she held the hat upside down and slapped it, causing Ichigo to fall out of it. Ichigo looked around in worry as she was feeling around. "Hang on a sec..."

Pudding slapped the hat once more as two bags of groceries and a bag fell out. Ichigo quickly grabbed the bags as she was looking around nervously... as Pudding noticed the ears and the tail on the confused girl. "Ooooh, nice?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked as she suddenly noticed the cat ears and tail had appeared. "EEP!"

"Say, that's a pretty neat trick!" Pudding said as she felt the tail. "How did you do that?"

Pudding then started to pull the tail as Ichigo yelped. Pudding looked at the tail, confused. "Hey, it won't come off."

The young girl then started to feel her ears. "And those ears... hey, are they-"

Ichigo yelped as she covered the girl's mouth and turned to any onlookers that were watching. "And that ends our performance for today, goodbye!"

And, with a flash, Ichigo quickly ran off with Pudding as she was looking for a place to hide, wondering how she had gotten into this situation. Pudding clapped her hands as the scene froze as Pudding slithered out of the frozen Ichigo's grasp. "Yeah, I know. Starts out basically the same, don't it? Well, let's just say I'm going to be a little creative with this one. You know they're real, I know they're real. And you know I'm going to turn into one of them at the end. But personally, no offense to my adoring creators, but the script I'm handed stinks. So, why don't we mix it up a bit, hm? Cut to the chase?"

Pudding then reached up to where a screen should be as she flipped it over to the next scene.

* * *

Inside another dimension, a mysterious voice had called out, "Kisshu... where are you Kisshu?"

"Here. Master Deep Blue, I'm-" Kisshu's voice sounded as he was about to come in.

"Whoops, hang on, went too far!" Pudding's voice said as her hand flipped around and went a couple scenes back.

* * *

"There we go!" Pudding smiled as she and a frozen Ichigo stood in place. "Now, she just revealed to me about her cat ears and tail being real, and I am going to be a dummy and fall for Ichigo's obvious ploy. Well, let's see what happens!"

Pudding then clapped her hands as Ichigo blinked as she looked around. "Seriously, what is this sudden chill in the air?"

"Nothing to worry about." Pudding said. "Now, about those ears and tail... what do I have to do?"

"Well... in order to get them... you have to run... ten laps around the park while riding a ball?" Ichigo said nervously.

Pudding scoffed. "I can do that with my eyes closed! I'll be right back! Don't move!"

And with that, Pudding jumped on her ball and started to ride it away from Ichigo. As soon as Ichigo was sure she was gone, she quickly grabbed her bags and started to run off, unaware that Pudding would not be too far behind.

Pudding popped up to the side as she gave a smirk towards the viewing audience. "Eh, let's see if I can mess with this joker, eh?"

* * *

Chapter one of this story is now complete! How do you like it so far? There will be more of this story to come, so do not miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
